


Secret Diary of a Call Boy

by aLady



Category: Hell or High Water (2016), Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, Gay Sex, I DO NOT OWN THEM, Italian Mafia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, THIS IS JUST MY HEAD KINK, call boy, call boy Chris, callboy, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Secret Diary of a Call Boy．應召牛郎的祕密日記：Star Trek RPF AU / I DO NOT OWN THEM / BOTTOM!Chris / 制服Play / SM(?) / NC-17 / AU- Chris是一個應召牛郎***Hey！Guys，我的名字是Christopher Pine，朋友都叫我Chris，我是柏克利大學的畢業生，不過，也許是我的叛逆性格使然，我現在的工作很特別，說出來也許你會嗤之以鼻……總之呢，因為跟家裡鬧翻的關係，我在大學時需要錢完成學業，於是我找到一份特殊的打工，這個打工後來也變成了我的職業。你問我會想換工作嗎？嗯，也許吧！噢，我得說，其實我正在好萊塢裡混。我喜歡演戲，我現在也在嘗試爭取什麼角色。不過，你們知道的，這並不容易，而生活還要繼續下去，所以我又重操舊業啦！一邊賺錢一邊追夢，生活頗為充實。好啦！到底我是做什麼的呢？我是一個Call Boy，而我的口風很緊，因此，雖然我遇過不少大名人，但我不會說他們是誰的～好啦，這本日記算是我的工作日誌，如果哪天我遭遇意外或是這本書流落他人之手，至少，我的客戶都是安全的，這也是他們喜歡我的原因，除了我的服務，我的翹臀之外，還有我的信用～（XX）





	1. 01, 18, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.  
> All mistakes are mine.

這個客人是我的一個老客戶介紹給我的，我幫他取的代號叫Mr. Llama，因為我覺得他有點像羊駝，大羊駝，誰叫他塊頭滿大的——我要求第一次服務的客人傳照片還有一些小資料、小癖好給我，讓我比較好準備——我敬業嘛，所以我口碑好！這是我們第一次見面，他要我去他的飯店裡見他。老實說，我對第一次服務的客人都有點怕怕的，一般而言我只服務熟客。雖然我做這一行，並且在工作上很盡責地豪放，但……人家還是會怕怕嘛！這世界上有太多怪人了，尤其在美國， 啊 ！是什麼讓我們如此驕傲？ 美國夢萬歲！對吧！不過，既然他是老客人推薦的，那應該至少有一定水準。

 

那天我戴著墨鏡與大帽子，外面罩著大衣，裡面穿著他寄給我的那套學生裝，女學生裝，是那種天主教貴族學校的女學生裝，白色襯衫與蝴蝶領結，格紋短裙……好，我就這麼說吧！他希望我做女裝打扮，我想他的癖好還真特殊。不過，他也不是最特殊的，前幾次那個Mr. Grumpy的也很奇怪，他要求的紅色旗袍、黑色大網襪還有紅色恨天高高跟鞋——雖然他是好人，他人真的超好的，我後來都叫他哥哥——這是後話，總之，一切要等見了人才知道。

 

我到了他的貴賓套房，按了門鈴之後就直接刷卡進房。只是我沒想到的是，我才一進門，就被一雙大手攬進懷裡。我有點嚇到，但我臨危不亂——職業水準——只是抬頭看著他。我想他要我做這樣的打扮，應該是希望看到一個清純又純情的女學生吧？所以我就露出我的招牌水汪汪大眼睛——我發誓，在他摘掉我墨鏡的那一瞬間，我看到了他瞳孔的縮放，我不知道這代表什麼，至少這時候我還不知道，但我確信他的確為我著迷。

 

而這時我才確定，他真的長得很像大羊駝，可是，他的眼神跟眉毛，這殺氣，也太像黑手黨了吧？這人該不會是真的黑手黨吧？看來我要幫他取個新的綽號了：Mr. Mafia Llama——黑手黨大羊駝先生！

 

他將我的帽子跟大衣都脫掉。我的金色長假髮流洩而下，而單薄的制服讓我有點發顫。今天有點冷，他查覺到了，就將我摟在懷裡。他單手摟著我，把我拉到一旁的沙發那兒去。那邊有很多吃的，有水果、冰淇淋、披薩、波士頓派、草莓奶酪、提拉米蘇，還有……墨西哥捲餅——天啊！我最愛墨西哥捲餅了！除此以外，其他東西也都是我愛吃的！真不敢相信，這裡居然備了這麼多的美食！

 

我被他一個勁兒地拉倒在沙發上——他的懷裡——他單手環著我的胸，一隻腿從我的雙腿中間穿過，讓我沒法閉合我的腿。我的頭靠在他的胸膛，他的胸肌，他的呼吸起伏……我有點緊張，心跳加速，我相信我現在臉完全是紅的。他發現了我的羞赧，輕輕地笑了。「別怕，小公主，別怕……」他在我耳邊輕語，熱氣吹到我的耳朵裡，讓我不自覺顫抖。他似乎覺得很滿意。

 

他伸手拿了個草莓，遞到我的嘴前。我有點不知該如何反應——我不知道為什麼，面對這個人，我竟然無法拿出我的專業態度，我是真的因為他而緊張起來，因為他而心跳加速甚至……小鹿亂撞？總之，我覺得我變得遲鈍——他見我沒反應，又在我耳邊輕輕呼氣，柔聲說：「小公主，吃吧，別客氣，這些都是為你準備的……」他將草沒碰在我的唇上，我張口咬了草莓。那草莓非常大顆，我無法一次吃完，就先咬了個半口。多汁的草莓果然沿著我的嘴巴滴汁下來。

 

當我咀嚼完時，他又將草莓遞到我的嘴前，我就將那草莓吃掉了。他將梗隨意一丟，就丟到了垃圾桶裡。我想要擦拭我嘴上的甜膩，但是他不讓我這麼做。他撩起我的下巴，低頭吻了我。他的舌頭伸了進來，好像在探索什麼；他瘋狂地吸吮著我的嘴，好像想把剛剛的甜膩一次吸光。被他搞到我快要無法呼吸，我覺得自己的肺就快炸裂了。他終於放了我，在我還暈呼呼的時候，他舔了我嘴角的草莓蜜汁。

 

接著，這種特殊的下午茶點心習慣重複了好幾十次。除了草莓——我的天啊這草莓真的好大，吃完那整大盤我已經快要飽了——換成酒釀櫻桃。吃完酒釀櫻桃之後，我有點醉意，但他還不放過我，他喝了一口伏特加吧我猜——難道他不是義大利黑手黨，是俄羅斯黑幫嗎——之後他又吻了我——我的天啊！他把酒灌到我的嘴裡，強迫我喝下——幾巡之後，我完全醉了，醉得渾身發燙，醉得站不起身。

 

他將我整個人公主抱到床上放好。這溫暖的大床令我昏昏欲睡。然而他卻不讓我如願，他像豺狼一樣撲了上來，而我沒有招架還手之力。他在我耳邊低語：「Bad girl 要被懲罰……」而我已經沒有精神回應他。我連把眼睛睜開都是勉強為之。因為睡意的關係，我的眼裡充滿淚珠——我想應該是吧——這似乎讓他更加興致勃勃。他扯開我的制服襯衫，將它打開，露出我整片雪白的胸膛。接著他將我的裙襬撩起，他讚歎了一聲，因為我沒有穿內褲。

 

他對我很好，他的前戲弄得我很舒服，他也替我做了擴張——雖然我敬業，會先自己在家做好準備——以及潤滑液，他用非常多的量，似乎怕我受傷。我還記得他將他的大棒棒捅進我體內的那一瞬間。他太大了，雖然我做過擴張，可是還是太大了，他的頭才進來，我就痛得流下眼淚，什麼睡意都快跑掉了。

 

他輕輕地說，要我放鬆，我嘗試放鬆，但那種又燙又粗的感覺還是快淹沒我。我忍不住呻吟，這人的屌絕對是我遇過最大最常又最粗的尺寸，我甚至不確定我的後庭承不承受得了。當他全部挺入的時候，我跟他都像是鬆了一口氣一樣。他俯身下來吻了我，深深地吻，然後舔拭掉我的淚珠，告訴我，要我放鬆，他會好好照顧我。

 

然後他開始抽動起來，我從來沒接受過這麼大的陰莖，所以我不住弓起身子，想將身體迎合到他身上。我自己都為我自己的反應所驚。我不知道為什麼，這個Mr. Mafia Llama開啟了我許多第一次。他看到我逐漸被幹到挺立的陰莖，壞壞地笑：「Bad girl，bad girl怎麼會有這個東西？」他把玩著我的陰莖，甚至更壞心的是，他用手指堵住我的馬眼，不讓我宣洩。

 

「唔……」腫脹發硬得不得了的我這個時候又哭了出來，我看他壞壞地笑著，覺得我一定是招惹到了黑手黨，我求著他讓我釋放，我的淚水甚至阻閉了我的視線，我看不清他的樣子，只感覺他在笑。只聽他說：「Bad girl需要被懲罰，不過，」他話沒有說完，就用嘴含住我的龜頭。他用他的舌頭極快速地舔弄我的頭部，中間夾帶著吸吮。我受不了了，我難以自制，我宣洩了出來。

 

我全部射到他嘴裡了。

 

他還是不改那張壞壞的笑容，將嘴角的精液舔掉，甚至將我射在他嘴裡的精液全部吞掉。這是第一個吃我精液的客人，其他客人都是讓我吃他們的精液，所以，這個人真的讓我很難以理解，好難捉摸，可是，很有趣。他繼續抽送著，最後，他終於在我體內迸發出來。我能感受到滾燙的精液一波波湧入我的體內，這讓我不住顫抖——被操得爽，又被射得爽。

 

高潮過後，我累得動不了。他貼心地替我清理了身體，還替我把他的精液都清了出來，我實在很感謝他。他幫我換了件浴袍，然後抱著我睡。當我隔天醒來時，他已經離開了，不知怎地，我有些失落，直到我看到床旁櫃子上的東西。他留下了一支手機，還有一個精緻的藍色真皮雕花皮夾，裡面有幾張信用卡。我打開手機，裡面有封影片訊息：「親愛的小公主，我真的好喜歡你，你的服務真的很棒，可惜我很早就必須趕飛機去工作，不能陪你共進早餐。這些是我給你的禮物，也是你的報酬。你可以隨意使用這間房間，要吃什麼儘管叫，我已預先支付好一個月的費用，衣櫥裡有一些衣服，你可以隨意穿，都是我送你的。你也可以放心把手機拿去使用，不過，我希望這支手機你只用來聯絡我。而這間房間，不許你拿來接客。親愛的，剛離開你我就想要趕快回到你身邊。期待下次見面。」

 

我當下覺得溫暖，又覺得有點奇妙。這是什麼狀況？我怎麼覺得有點點被包養的感覺？不過，既然他都這麼說了，我當然是不會客氣的。在詢問過飯店之後，我真的確定這傢伙是來真的，他真的已經預先支付好費用了，也就是說我真的可以隨意使用這裡。這個客人真的太讓我驚訝了，我想他可能真的是黑手黨大佬吧？等等，這樣我不就變成——

  
我不敢想下去。


	2. Miss English, Miss Wonder, Miss Crazy Heart and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer Azules，派派花名。

我在那間高級套房休息了一兩天才又回去執業。不是我要說，那個Mr. Mafia Llama的陰莖真的太大了，我到現在都還有點不適感。不過說實在的，我當天就想念他的屌了。那麼大的屌我沒有吃過，真想試試看……嗯，他都留手機給我了，想壁之後還會聯絡吧？其實，我還沉浸在想他的自我世界裡，加上我是一個懶惰的人，如果不是因為老客戶Miss English找我，我可捨不得離開被窩呢。

 

Miss English是一個金髮美女，她喜歡找我，但不是為了做愛，而是為了抱抱。每次她找我都是過去陪她睡覺。別以為是什麼我抱她睡覺，然後我們就瘋狂打一砲，完全不是。每次過去就是陪她吃晚餐，然後洗澡上床睡覺。每次上床睡覺都是我要脫光光，讓她從後面抱著我睡覺。她最喜歡我的胸膛了，每次都要環抱我。我想她對我很放心，也許她知道我是Gay吧？但她一點都不在意。

 

我比較訝異的是，她這次竟然找我去兩天。平常就是一晚戀人，這次居然是兩天，不知道是不是有什麼新花樣？不過，我確實有點想她，因為她真的滿可愛的，出手也大方。雖然不常見面，但我真的很樂意當她的人體泰迪熊。當我妝好美美之後，正要出門時，那支手機接到了一封訊息。

 

我手忙腳亂趕緊拿出來瞧，手機還差點從我手中滑掉。這是這兩天他頭一次傳訊息給我！我不知道自己在緊張什麼。我趕緊把訊息點開來看。

 

小公主：

明天我回到好萊塢，有空嗎？想帶你去一個地方。

 

我馬上皺了眉頭。我已經答應Miss English了，我不能跟Mr. Mafia Llama見面。客人有先來後到之分，我不能違背我的從業原則。我只好回覆他抱歉，已經有行程，希望下次還能致電預約。

 

按下發送後我整個人像失了氣的汽球，心情低落。不行！必須趕快去跟Miss English見面，否則就要遲到了。

 

到了老地方，老包廂，老位子，我坐下等她。幾分鐘之後，她來了。我們照常聊天吃飯，接著，我們一同進了轎車，直奔老汽車旅館。一切一如既往——抱抱、睡覺。隔天，她給了我一個面具，告訴我今晚陪她參加一個化裝舞會。然後她就帶我去買行頭了。雖然我告訴她我有西裝，她還是執意要買一套給我。不知道為什麼我的客戶總是愛送我東西。

 

晚上，她穿著一襲酒紅色晚禮服，臉戴面具，面具上還有意跟翹得彎彎的長羽毛；我穿著一身白色西裝——我懷疑她早就訂做好了，只是找藉口叫我去試穿然後買下而已——臉上帶著她給我的面具，挽著她的手——我挽著她的手——進入會場。

 

我問她為何帶我來。她說我是她可愛的泰迪熊嘛！為了幫我牽一些好線——最好是良緣，她很希望我定下來——自然要帶我來參加這種舞會。這裡面都是一些名流，會遇到不錯的潛力股的。

 

一個熟悉的掌力就在剛剛襲擊我的屁股。我回過頭，那高挑的身材，我一下就知道我又遇到恩客。她是Miss Wonder，跟Miss English一樣，她約我也是為了特殊需求。她總是喜歡打我的屁股，因為她覺得我的屁股翹，很有肉，打起來特別舒服。打完以後，她也會抱著我睡覺。事實上，就是她把我介紹給Miss English的，因為她知道她很喜歡人體泰迪熊，一隻可以聊文學聊藝術——必要時又很安靜的——的人體泰迪熊。

 

「就知道是你！」Miss Wonder開心地抱了我，然後跟Miss English說話：「你怎麼把他裝扮得這麼誘人呢？你看看那白色的西褲，如何能遮住他的翹臀？太誘人犯罪了，如果他被性騷擾，那我可會心疼。」

 

「我想幫他尋覓良緣，這裡都是些好萊塢名人，也有一些重量級劇作家、導演甚至是金主。如果我們的小泰迪能夠尋得良緣，那就是我最大的欣慰。」

 

「雖然很可能會失去一個可愛的泰迪，不過我支持你！」她又打了我屁股一下，「我會懷念這種觸感的。」

 

「好了，妳就陪陪我吧！讓泰迪自己去玩吧！」她看了我一眼，「去吧！祝你好運。」

 

我點了點頭，轉身離開。

 

我先是走到了自助區，那上面的食物真是難以形容地美觀又好吃，我立刻夾了一大盤，然後躲到陽台那裡去吃。我看著深夜的天空，因為一些光害，天空的星星看起來很少，不過我還是喜歡夜晚的星空。我知道，雖然那些星星暫時黯淡，也總有回歸熠熠生輝的一天。

 

突然，一隻有力的手搭上了我的肩。我轉過頭，看到一名英姿煥發的灰髮紳士。雖然戴著面具，但我知道他是誰！他是我的偶像！Mr. Crazy Heart！我的天啊！我遇到了我的偶像！我敢打賭我現在就像一個Fangirl一樣渾身顫抖。

 

「看你的樣子，應該知道我是誰了吧！哈哈！」

 

「你是我的偶像！」天啊我真的好Fangirl！

 

「很高興被你欣賞。」他笑了他笑了他笑了！他伸出手伸出手伸出手！！！我立刻將我手上的盤子放在……呃，沒地方放。他看我著急的樣子，笑了：「你真可愛。」然後他給了我一個擁抱。大大的擁抱。我拿著盤子，從不知所措到小鹿亂撞到渾身發燙，我想他應該看到了的窘境。我正在fangirl！我真想把自己埋起來。

 

我已經想著他不知道打手槍打了幾次。免費讓他上一次我都願意。

 

「可愛的朋友，我得說，你今天這套白色西裝已經抓住不少人的目光。」他誠懇地看著我，「我是來好意提醒你，裡面有不少人，男男女女都有一直盯著你的屁股瞧呢！哈哈！」

 

我突然不知道該說什麼。平常舌燦蓮花——口交技術也一流——的我竟然一時語塞！

 

「好啦，我看是——消音——帶你來的，也許這是她的玩笑吧！你這身衣服應該就是她的傑作了。」

 

我點頭如搗蒜。該死，我怎麼突然想變成良家婦女了？

 

「好了，很高興認識你，如果有緣，我們再見吧！」他又抱了我一下，然後就笑笑走回內場。

 

我的天啊！我竟然還在顫抖。是Mr. Crazy Heart啊！我超級愛他的，我不是像一個Fangirl，我根本就是一個Fangirl啊！唉！只可惜在他面前我只想變成良家婦女，還說要讓他免費上我一次呢！根本做不到嘛！

 

就在我想東想西的時候，身邊又走來一個人。他遞給我一杯酒。

 

「謝謝。」我說，然後接過。

 

「第一次看到你。」嗯，英國口音，是個英國人。

 

他的聲音頗低沉。

 

「我是第一次來。」我說。

 

「有意思。」他看向我，「我聽說你的職業很特別，在這個圈子內口碑良好，是頭牌。」

 

我不好意思地點點頭，因為沒必要否認。

 

「我對你的翹臀很有興趣，」他摸了摸我的臀部，但我深信窗簾擋住了從裡面射過來的視線——什麼時候拉上的窗簾？

 

「真的好翹——」他把手伸進我的褲子裡，我想要擋掉，可是手上又是盤子又是酒杯，該死，真想把這些東西丟掉。

 

「等等——」我說，「我只接受預約——」

 

他拿走我手上的東西，隨意放在地上然後踢走。「我現在就跟你預約。」他在我耳邊吹氣，然後把我抵在欄杆上，我半身在外面懸空，怕掉下去而雙手緊抓欄杆。他將支票放到了我的口袋，說這樣算是預約完成。我告訴他沒有套我不會讓他進來，他說他只是想玩玩我的屁股。好吧，那這樣也勉強算是預約完成吧！

 

他將我的褲子脫掉，突然驚歎了一聲：「你，你穿丁字褲！」

 

我紅著臉，「這麼貼的褲子，我當然只能穿這種內褲。」又不能不包一下前面的東西……

 

「你真是小甜心。」他瘋狂揉捏著我的臀肉，一邊讚嘆一邊搔弄。我被他弄到前面都硬了起來。他見我難耐，就把手指插進我的穴裡。一根，兩根，三根……在他開始抽插的時候我呻吟了出來，不只是因為爽，還有因為沒有潤滑，有點痛。

 

「小聲點，寶貝，雖然裡面的音樂很大聲，但你不會希望自己被發現光著屁股只穿丁字褲吧？」

 

聽完這話，我馬上緊咬下唇。

 

我敢打賭他現在正在輕笑。

 

「真棒的屁股，太完美的屁股……真想操你……」他貼上我的背，我能感受到他火熱的視線正欣賞著我的忍耐。

 

不知過了多久，他終於放開了我。

 

「晚上到我飯店去。」

 

「唔……」我忍著下身的餘韻還有前方的脹痛，將褲子穿好。

 

「這是另一張支票，買你今晚。」當他要將支票塞到我的手中時，一個熟悉的身影出現，將我拉走。

 

「抱歉，他這幾晚已經被我包了。」接著我就被一路拉到停車場。他將我推進加長禮車之後把我壓在座椅上。我知道他是誰，他是Mr. Mafia Llama，即使他也戴著面具，我依舊認得出來。

 

他瘋狂地在我身上留下他的印記。

 

「我的，我的，我的——」

 

我被他親吻得頭暈腦脹。他同時將我的衣衫都扯開，我敢打賭釦子掉了好幾顆。他用手揉捏著我的乳頭，讓那邊因刺激而挺立。他又含了我的乳頭，接著咬了一下，我吃痛就想要推開他，可是他卻將我壓制得更厲害，我的手被他壓在兩邊，動不了。

 

「你是我的，我要你只能是我的——」

 

他將我的褲子一把拉掉——我懷疑他一定做過很多次才這麼熟練——然後拿出潤滑劑就往我後穴塞入擠壓。冰冰涼涼的感覺讓我顫抖，但我還來不及反應太多，他的巨大陰莖又開始挺入我的後穴。那裡雖然才被另一個人擴張過，但Mr. Mafia Llama的尺寸不是做過擴張就能解決的問題。

 

「啊——」我大叫，但他不讓我叫，他用吻封住了我的唇。我叫不出聲音，只能接受他的大屌慢慢插入我的體內。我的眼淚因為痛而從眼睛裡掉了出來。

 

不溫柔的性愛過後——雖然不溫柔，可是我還是被幹射——他讓我攤在他的身上。我感受著他胸膛的高低起伏，累得痛得不想動。

 

「你今天一進來我就知道是你。你那翹臀還有面具下閃閃發光的藍色眼珠都證明了我的感覺。我不許你再穿這麼貼身的衣服出去，你只許穿給我看。」

 

他又將手指插進我滿是精液的後穴，隨意攪弄抽插，我的下身因此發出噗滋噗滋的聲音。

 

我無力反駁他，我真的累到說不出話。

 

「我看到你被別的男人擁抱，看到你被別的男人上——我受不了，我真的受不了。在你說你不能來陪我的時候我好失望，真的好失望。我原本只覺得你是一個很好玩的人，但我錯了，在今天看到你被別人碰之後，我確定我自己的心。我無法忍受別人觸碰你擁有你。我喜歡你，我要你成為我專屬的。」

 

不知道他想做什麼，但我覺得接下來應該有什麼事情會發生。我勉強張開眼睛，往上看了他的眼。

 

「Mer Azules，你被我包養了。」

 

那雙棕色的眼深邃，盯著我的視線好像已經把我穿透。

  
  
  



	3. Mr. Cupid與學長

自被Mr. ML（我決定這樣簡稱）強行帶走後，已經過了快四個禮拜。那天Miss English跟Miss Wonder都很擔心我的安危，因為即使隔層面具，她們仍就能感受到Mr. ML的怒意。我一直到第……我也忘了第幾天，等我真正逃走後才有機會「用到」手機，裡面有上百通未接來電——因為他讓我無暇他忙，又讓我疲憊不堪——我告訴她們我很好，沒事，那個帶走我的人是我的一個客人。她們也轉達了Mr. Crazy Heart的關切。我很感激她們的關心，這兩位小姐是真的把我當朋友，而不是一般的床伴。所以我不願讓他們擔心，接下來發生的事情，只有Mr. Cupid跟學長知道而已。

 

我來稍微說明一下後來的狀況吧！

 

我在加長禮車裡面被他上了之後，他把我帶回了當天的飯店房間。我那時候累得只想睡覺，他把我脫光了以後，貼著我的後背抱著我睡。我懶得抗議，沉沉的睡意把我拉到夢中。隔天我醒來時，已經是下午了。他見我醒了，就把一大堆好吃的東西送上我面前。草莓、櫻桃、巧克力派、焦糖布蕾……好多好多好吃的，我因為肚子餓了，就開始大快朵頤起來。他在一旁看著，看得很開心。

 

他又拿起東西要餵我，我先是遲疑，想要自己拿來吃，可是他不讓我這麼做，他硬是把食物湊到我嘴前，我只好張口就吃。這個動作就像那天一樣，重複了好幾次，我又被塞飽了。「跟我一起游泳吧！」他拉著我的手，把我從床上拉起來。

 

「可是我沒有泳褲。」

 

「我幫你買好了。」他從衣櫃拿出一個白色三角泳褲，「來，換上去給我看看。」

 

我有點害羞，不過這也不是我第一次在客人面前赤身露體，只是換個泳褲，有什麼好害羞？反正我原本也就是裸體。我接過褲子，雙腳穿上，正拉到膝蓋的時候，他從我身後握住我的手，替我把褲子拉好。我整個臉瞬間紅掉。而他竟然舔著我的脖子，又舔著我的耳朵。我的雞皮疙瘩都跑出來了。

 

「來，親愛的小公主，來。」他把我拉到房間陽台上的泳池，而我不知哪裡來的勇氣，一把環抱住他的腰，就拉著他一起跳到池裡。

 

看他有點驚嚇的樣子，我開心得大笑。他反過來抱住我的腰，把我拉到他胸膛裡。溼淋淋的頭髮，半透明的白色襯衫，對，他穿著西裝，但我把他拉進池裡。

 

他還著我的腰，吻了我。而我也不自覺地在他身上索求，他也順勢把手伸進我的泳褲裡，找到我那個被他操到不行的後穴，又把手指放進去攪弄。我輕輕呻吟，突然又不想讓他這麼輕易就得到我，便用力推開他，游到對角，笑著看著他。他也露出笑容，卻像是個盯著獵物看的老鷹，而我就是他的獵物。

 

他終於抓到我了，把我抱上岸。為了處罰我的不乖，他在用了潤滑劑之後立刻深挺，我雙腳環上他的腰，雙手緊抓他的背，眼淚不住噴了出來。那時候的夕陽好美，橘色的光打在游泳池的波光上，也映在我們的身上。好美。

 

接下來的幾天基本上都跟那天一樣。他真的很寵溺我，我承認我有點喜歡上他。這天把我從床上抱起，我掙扎了一下就放棄了，因為後穴還有點痠痛。他把我抱到陽台上，說今晚的星星很美，我看了看，確實很美，如果光害再少一些就更完美了。他送了我一個戒指，還替我把戒指戴上手指。那戒指有點小，卻剛好適合我的小指。他在我額頭上輕吻，我靠著他的肩，心裡覺得這樣的感覺也挺好的，也許是該專心找份普通點的工作，把自己定下來。晚風徐涼，我不自覺睡著了。

 

隔天，我走進浴室洗漱，等到我頭腦清醒多一點時，才想起工作的事情。回到床邊找了找我的手機，正想要對一下行程表——我印象中明天晚上要跟Mr. Cupid吃個飯，也是在這家飯店裡。說到這個客人，他簡直把我當弟弟在看待，有時候他還讓我住他那兒——Mr. ML出現，把我的手機抽走了。

 

「Hey！」我抱怨道。

 

「取消你的行程。」他命令。

 

「你不能這樣，這是我的工作。」我試著搶回手機，可是她就是不讓我拿到。

 

「我會還你手機，但是你得答應我，取消所有的預約。」

 

我雙手環胸，有點氣惱：「為什麼？我為什麼要取消預約？我從來不這麼做，這是我的信譽。」

 

「你已經被我包養了，你就應該要取消預約，你只能服務我。」

 

我有點被激怒了，沒有人能夠命令我作任何事，即便是客人也一樣。

 

「我沒有答應讓你包養。」我想了想那天晚上，「那天晚上你也沒有預約，這不是我的原則。」

 

「這件事情沒什麼好商量的，我已經認定你是我的人。」他上前想拉我的手，但是我拒絕。

 

「請不要這樣，先生。」我心裡直接把他放進黑名單，可惜了這隻大屌，我還沒用嘴吃過就再見了。

 

「總之，我不准你接觸我以外的男人。」

 

「你怎麼這麼霸道！」我覺得跟他說也說不聽，不如假裝投降，今天晚上找時間溜出去跟Mr. Cupid會合。他會幫我的。

 

所以我跳上床，假裝生悶氣。他看我沒進一步反抗也就安心了。我偷偷看到他把手機放到衣櫃裡。我終於等到他到陽台講電話忙工作的事，我隨意套了套衣服，拿了手機就快閃出去。時間已經到了，希望Mr. Cupid沒有離開。這是這些日子以來我真正穿了全套的衣服以及用到手機，想來也很誇張。我在電梯內快速打了通電話給Mr. Cupid，請他開車在大門等我。正當我從大廳快步過去，Mr. Cupid也看到了我的同時，我被兩個黑衣人架住。「Hey！做什麼！」

 

Mr. Cupid也看到了這個狀況，他趕緊過來要阻止，卻來不及阻止我被拽上電梯，回到那間套房。

 

「我一不注意就想跑嗎？」他把我定在牆上，我的手被他單手固定，我的褲子也被他脫掉。「那男人是誰？」

 

「不干你的事！」我真的生氣了，這個人有什麼問題啊！

 

我成功激怒了他，而我馬上為此後悔。

 

「我會讓你跑不了。」

 

他把我扛起又重重摔到床上，壓著我，快速解開褲頭，而我早就被他脫光光了。他把我的手綁了起來，固定在床頭，我恨死前幾天答應他玩調教了，不然這裡不會該死的有這些工具可以綁住我。

 

「你不可以這樣！這樣是強暴！」我大叫，可是他不理我，只是將他的大陰莖放在我的胸肌中間，然後雙手放在我的胸兩旁，試圖要跟我乳交。我沒看過這麼瘋狂的人，我不知道該說什麼，而他卻時自己磨擦得很快樂，我只覺得我胸口的皮快破了。

 

他射了。滾燙的精液就這樣噴在我的臉上。他馬上又將半軟的陰莖放到我的口中。要我吸。我是很想吃他的陰莖，可是不是在這種非自願的情況下被一次次深喉。我無法阻止自己的淚水，除了因為深喉的不適，也因為被他誤會而被強姦。

 

終於，他鬆開了我沉沉睡去。我忍著身體的不適，以眼還眼，我把他銬在床上，嘴巴塞了個口枷，報復他這樣對我。然後趕緊收拾東西準備離開。但是看到外面的兩個黑衣人，我真不知該怎麼辦，趕緊打電話給Mr. Cupid，請他幫忙我。他馬上買通一個服務人員，假裝是送餐點然後讓我躲在餐車下面，成功把我送了出去。

 

Mr. Cupid沒有把我送回家，而是把我送到了學長家——他知道我跟學長的關係——因為他認為我可能招惹了什麼黑手黨，他晚餐時已經被看到，因此他家不安全，但是學長不會。簡單說明狀況後，學長收留了我，也照顧我好多天，直到我傷好。我不想報警，而學長跟Mr. Cupid則是建議不要報警，因為Mr. Cupid發現那人還真是黑手黨，我們勢單力薄。學長問我要不要回家去，我不想回家，這也是我至今一直用假名出來賣的原因，我不想回家。

 

「但你之後如果再做這行一定還是會被他找到，我看你至少恢復本名吧，假名不能用了，你用回真名也沒關係啊！不要回你父母家就好了。」

 

被學長這麼一說，也是，我的花名不能再用了，我覺得有點可惜，我還滿喜歡這個名字的。

 

「你也放蕩夠久了，從大學到現在。我跟你說啦你之前很多試鏡評價都不錯，就是你不肯用真名才沒選你的。」學長說，「你就不要猶豫，用回本名吧。風頭過後你來我這住，我罩你。」

 

我點點頭。

 

「不過，那個人到底是怎麼回事？」Mr. Cupid問。

 

「他只是我一個客人，突然說要包養我，又很寵我，我一時間陷入了……」我說，說得有點心虛。

 

「陷入？」Mr. Cupid給了一個白眼，「我們都知道你不是輕易會陷入的人，Dammit，你一定愛上他了。」

 

「Hey！怎麼可能！」

 

「一定是這樣，你提起他的時候跟提起其他我不太想知道細節的你的客人時，眼神不一樣，音調也不一樣，我一定會被詛咒，不過你一定很喜歡他。」

 

「……」我咬著下唇。

 

「好了，就是這個樣子。親愛的，我已經跟你姊姊聯絡好了，這幾個月你先到他那裡住。」

  
接著，這本日記會用第三人稱的角度來敘寫，因為在我回姊姊家的時候出了車禍，我昏迷了一陣子，等我醒來之後已經忘了那段前塵往事。雖然如今我已想了起來，但中間的故事，我得以第三人稱來記錄。


	4. My Whole New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 決定用回第一人稱。

經過一年多的復健與追蹤，我終於被醫生放走。他很高興地說：「親愛的Chris，你不必再來向我報到了，不過，如果還有什麼病痛，一定得回來找我喔！」

 

「當然，我會想你的，希望還能再見面，但不要在醫院，哈哈！」

 

於是我出了醫院。

 

這一年多從住院、吃藥、復健著實消耗了我不少體力與精神。其實更可怕的是醫療費用。我原本擔心我付不出醫療費用，後來我的好朋友——雖然我忘記他是誰，這個是我等下要說的重點——Karl告訴我不用擔心，我靠我上一份工作賺了很多錢，戶頭裡錢很多，不用擔心醫療費用。

 

出院以後我一直住在家裡，媽媽很細心照顧我，爸爸對我也很好。Karl告訴我我曾經跟他們吵架而拒絕回家與聯絡，我有點驚訝，到底是為什麼會這樣大吵？我愛我的父母，我不可能跟他們鬧翻才是啊！

 

這是另外一個重點：我失憶了。

 

我完全不記得過去幾年發生的事，一秒都不記得。

 

我曾經嘗試回想，卻只得到煩悶厭倦的回饋，於是我決定不要再想。Karl跟學長都很支持我，他們說時候到了自然會想起來，但是想不起來也不是壞事。總之，感謝他們替我處理了許多事情。比如說我以前的租屋，他們幫我處理好了。房東也很好，知道我出車禍，也不跟我收違約金。

 

不管有多少問題，那都是過去的事情了。現在，我重生了！我想做自己想做的事！

 

我想做演員，所以我回到好萊塢啦！

 

真的很感謝學長，多虧了他，我才能輕鬆得到好幾個試鏡。不過，我也不希望他們當我的保母，所以我告訴學長跟Karl，去試鏡什麼的我都可以自己來。雖然我不懂他們為何還是一臉擔心就是了。

 

我先來說說我這一星期的試鏡吧！

 

星期一有一個試鏡，角色是一個怪異的囚犯，腳本上面寫著這個角色必須把整張臉貼在牆上。這可真夠奇怪的！

 

第二個試鏡在禮拜三，那是一個新郎的角色，不過個性有點奇怪就是了，腳本上面說她因為有潔癖，所以交換戒指時要新娘戴手套。

 

接下來還有三、四個試鏡，都差不多差不多。不過讓我印象最深刻的，是我在第五次試鏡時，從大樓走出來跟一個人擦肩而過。不知道為什麼，我對那個人有種似曾相識的感覺，但我想不起來。我覺得這樣的確很困擾，所以我轉過身，叫住那個人。

 

他看著我，好像看到什麼……我不會形容，他的表情滿震驚的，所以我更覺得我們可能認識。

 

「先生，請問……我們認識嗎？」哇！他的眉毛真的好黑好粗啊！

 

他皺了皺眉：「你……」他欲言又止，看他這樣，我又再問了一次。

 

「不好意思，先生，我覺得你很眼熟，我一年多前出了車禍，失去一些記憶。我覺得我們可能認識，所以……」

 

他突然拽住我的手：「你出了車禍？」他把我的手拽得緊緊的。

 

「呃，對？」我被這樣的舉動嚇到，「一場嚴重的車禍，我差點死掉。」

 

「天啊！原來你出了車禍！」他突然更誇張，竟然把我抱到懷裡，「你竟然受了重傷，我都不知道……」

 

我覺得我跟他應該是很熟的朋友，甚至可以說是親密。

 

不過為什麼他不知道我出車禍？Karl跟學長也都沒有提起他。

 

「呃，我想你可能抱得太緊了？」我說了他才稍稍放鬆。

 

「我以為你隱姓埋名去了。找得我好辛苦！」

 

「我沒有隱姓埋名啦！我還是Christopher呀！不過我已經決定我的藝名要叫Chris Pine了，簡單好記。而且，我的朋友都叫我Chris。」

 

「你打算當演員？」

 

「是呀！這是我的夢想。」

 

「噢！」他說，「Chris，你等我一下，我打個電話。」他走到一旁低聲講了幾通電話之後回來拉住我的手：「走吧！」

 

「去哪？」

 

「吃飯呀！」

 

我急忙推開了他的手，「等一下！」

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「我都還不知道你是誰！」而且學長跟Karl都交待他不能隨便跟陌生人走——他都不是小孩了，真搞不懂他們。

 

他竟然就在我額頭上落下一吻。

 

「欸？」我愣住。

 

「我是你的Zach，你的男朋友。」

 

「欸！？」男朋友？！

 

學長他們怎麼沒跟我說？！

 

我竟然有男朋友？！

 

原來我是同性戀？！

 

欸？！

 

我著實非常驚訝。接著，他就不管我同意不同意，把我整個人拉上他的車內。他坐在我旁邊，叫司機開到某間很有名的餐廳去。

 

「五星級的。」他只說這些。

 

而我居然有點緊張了。一路上我一直看著窗外，因為我不知道要跟他說些什麼，我怕跟他對上眼又要開啟聊天模式。聊天模式最好還是等到吃飯的時候再開啟比較好，以免尷尬。

 

讓我驚訝萬分的是他竟然把整間餐廳包了下來！

 

整間大餐廳內只有我跟他！

 

一旁的樂師賣力演奏著蕭邦的樂曲，我的天啊！這到底是什麼浪漫的狀況啊！

 

「Chris，對不起，你出車禍的事情我完全不知情。」

 

「你不必道歉，因為我也失去記憶，完全不知道要聯絡你。我朋友也沒說。」

 

「不要緊，因為我們是秘密交往的，所以你朋友也不知道。」

 

「原來是這樣啊！」原來我沒跟學長還有Karl說啊……

 

看來他真的是我男朋友。

 

「Chris，命運讓我再次與你相會，噢，親愛的，我想跟你再續前緣。」

 

「可是我對你沒什麼印象……」

 

「不要緊，我等你。我相信我們相遇是上天的安排，失去你的消息我真的非常難過。」他的雙眼是如此誠懇，讓我備受打動。

 

我思考著是否要接受他的感情。我真的不知道，可是不知道為什麼，看著他，靠近他，我的心都跳得好快。我覺得我記憶深處可能埋藏著一段與他相處的美好時光，我覺得我對他真的有份悸動。

 

而即便撇除這些，我都知道眼前這個男人好合我的味口，即便我不是同性戀都會喜歡他這種類型的。但我似乎的確是同性戀，whatever。

 

「好，我願意試試。」我說，「但我想從朋友開始。對不起，因為我真的不記得，我甚至不記得這段情，希望你能量解，我現在不是以前那個我，我需要一段時間適應。」

 

他握住我的手，「親愛的，讓我幫你吧！讓我幫助你回想起我們的美好時光。」

 

我想了想，也對，他是我的男朋友，所以跟他相處應該可以幫助我回想起過去的事情。

 

「嗯，謝謝你。」我給了他一個微笑。


	5. Oh my God, I Can’t Believe it!

「我的天啊！Chris！」John在我耳邊大叫，「你知道嗎？導演說要讓你演出男主角！」

 

我從棉被裡爬起，還睡眼惺忪的，「什麼？」我打了個大呵欠，想繼續睡，但學長把我的棉被搶走了。

 

被冷到的我打了一個噴嚏，還想繼續與床奮戰，但學長跳上床把我挖醒。

 

「別睡了！下午要去見導演，別睡了！再睡，不給你早餐吃！」

 

聽到早餐兩個字我馬上嚇醒，再怎麼樣也不能剝奪我的早餐！

 

我揉揉眼睛，「什麼？」學長剛剛在說什麼？見導演？男主角？

 

我突然嚇醒，真的醒了。

 

「什麼男主角？」我抱住學長的手臂，他被我拉倒在床上。此情此景好像在哪感覺過……我腦海突然閃過以前念大學的時候，長長在宿舍跟學長玩摔跤，情景好好像現在一樣。

 

「啊！」我叫出聲來，因為頭有點刺痛。

 

學長看出我可能想起什麼，因為過去這段日子我都住在他家，每當我想起什麼，頭就會痛一下。

 

「慢慢來，放輕鬆。」他馬上翻下床去拿我的藥跟水，「快吃藥，有什麼事情等下再說。」

 

吃了藥之後我好多了。我給學長一個飛吻謝謝他，他一副「又騷包了」——他總說我在大學的時候就很騷包，而且是一個交際花，說真的我完全不敢相信——的表情看著我，「你剛剛想起什麼了嗎？」

 

我說，「想起我們以前在宿舍常常玩摔跤？」我還是不太敢肯定。

 

John睜大他的眼睛，握住我的手，「太好了！Chris！這真是個太美好的一天！你想起一些事情，也得到了男主角！」

 

我被他搖晃得有點暈，「等等，什麼男主角？」

 

「就是你以前最愛看的《公主日記》呀！他的第二集要找你去演！」

 

「可是我不記得我有去試鏡？」我菜到爆，根本就沒幾個機會。

 

「導演說看到你其他的試鏡之後就決定用你了！」John說得眉飛色舞，「所以，親愛的Chris，還不快起身，學長帶你去買西裝啦！」他表示我可不能就穿著T恤加牛仔褲就去跟劇組見面。

 

「第一印象是很重要的，走吧男孩！」

 

我表示先讓我梳洗一下，John說給我半小時時間。他知道我總是喜歡在浴室裡面耗上半天，總是唸我。可是洗澡真的是再舒服不過的的事情了。

 

進浴室之前，我突然想到了那個粗眉男朋友。我跟他已經交往了一個多月了……吧？我沒仔細算過。

 

這件事情一直瞞著John跟Karl，沒跟他們說。我也不知道為什麼，就是想瞞著他們。

 

我傳了封簡訊給他：「Zach，John說我被錄用了，他們要我演出《公主日記二》的男主角。下午我要去跟導演見面，中午就不一起吃飯了。」

 

我快速洗完澡吃，換衣服的時候John面色凝重地告訴我，叫我從後門離開。

 

我問為什麼，他也說不出個所以然。這時我看到手機簡訊，是Zach，他說他在前門等我，要帶我去買西裝。

 

我知道Zach長得有點像黑手黨，但是John這樣的反應未免太過誇張。也正好，把我這個秘密男友介紹給John認識。

 

我不顧John的反對開了大門還邀請站在門口的Zach進門。John一臉黑。

 

Zach一進來就給了我一個早安吻，我急忙推開他，「嘿嘿嘿！別這樣。」臉上熱熱的，我應該臉紅了。

 

「一個晚上沒見到你，我真的快受不了了。」Zach又將我拉到他懷裡，我又趕快推開他，因為我看到了John的大白眼。

 

「這位仁兄到底是誰？」John皺著眉頭問。

 

「我男朋友。」我搔搔頭，不太好意思地說，「我們交往一個多月了。」

 

John的眼睛瞪得老大，有點像Karl，「一個多月？！你瞞著我們一個多月？！」

 

「呃，是的？」我不太好意思地說，「因為我不太想讓你們擔心，畢竟我才剛好沒多久，就交男朋友……」

 

「你沒說我們才擔心！」他看起來真的又氣又緊張，我那時不知道為什麼他需要這樣反應這麼激烈。後來我才知道，因為他跟Karl都知道Zach是個黑手黨大佬。

 

「呃……」我有點尷尬，所以趕快轉移話題，「John，這是Zach，我男友；Zach，這是John，我的學長。」但現場還是一陣尷尬的氣氛。更尷尬的還在後頭，接到John消息的Karl火速趕來了。

 

「這是誰？」他劈頭就問，還把我從Zach身邊拉開，護在身後。

 

Zach的表情想必我也不用多敘述了，總之集無奈與「WTF」於一臉。

 

於是我只好又開啟介紹模式：「Karl，這是Zach，我男友；Zach，這是Karl，我的兄弟。」

 

Karl的大眼珠簡直不能再凸了。

 

「你說他是你的男朋友？你有沒有搞錯？」

 

「對……？」我被他們的態度嚇到，又有點生氣，「等一下，我想起來了。」

 

「想起什麼？」他們聽到關鍵字就突然變得很興奮。不怪他們，他們一直幫助我復健。

 

「既然我以前跟Zach交往過，你們也應該知道吧！可是你們從沒跟我提過這件事情！」我嘟嘴，「這又是為了什麼？」

 

他們兩個突然禁聲。

 

後來，當我記起一切後，Karl跟我說，他們是不希望讓我想起我以前當牛郎的事情，怕我又回去幹那活，兩相權衡之下，就默認了此事。

 

這時，沉默許久的Zach說話了。

 

「我想，不管以前我們有過怎樣的誤會，我都誠摯希望藉由這次的契機，能夠與兩位解開誤會。Chris是我深愛的人，你們也是我所尊重的人，我希望以後我們能夠慢慢認識彼此。」他說，而我知道自己像看著偶像一樣的表情看著他，「不過，我想我們繼續在這裡辯論可能不太妥當，因為Chris下午要跟導演見面，我是來接他去挑西裝的。」

 

「等一下，原來應該是我要帶他去挑的。」John手抱胸，有點不開心。

 

我急忙表示：「我只跟他稍微提了下這件事情……」

 

Karl接著說道：「我們要陪他一起去。剛剛看你那台藍博基尼應該是載得動我跟John。不介意我們一起去吧？」

 

載得動歸載得動，但我當下只覺得載不動許多愁啊！

 

「有何不可？」Zach拿出他的鑰匙，「事不宜遲，兩位請上車。」

 

於是我們四個人就這樣踏上前往西裝店的路上了。

 

一路沉默。

 

John突然遞給我一包東西，「小子，你的早餐還沒吃啦！」他應該是氣到現在才想起來這件事情。

 

「墨西哥捲！太愛你了John！」我於是大快朵頤起來。

 

接著換Karl說話了。

 

「等一下，西裝店過去了，你到底要開去哪裡？」他一張「你是不是要把我們開去海邊推下去」的臉。

 

我也很緊張，因為那家西裝店才有成衣可以直接買，但Zach卻說，「那種成衣的不襯你。」

 

「可是我們也沒時間訂做呀！」

 

「噓，等一下你就知道了。」他將一根手指放到我沾染鵝梨醬的嘴唇上，害我臉又紅透了。

 

而我可以聽到後方無言的嘔吐聲。

 

我們在一家超高級西裝訂製店前停下，然後馬上聽到Karl的呼嘯。

 

「來吧，我們進去吧！」Zach下了車，開了我的車門把我拉出來。

 

我能感受到Karl灼熱的白眼。

 

我們四個人走進店家之後，店員馬上過來招待。

 

「Mr. Quinto，您訂製的西裝已經準備好了。應該是這位先生要穿的吧？來，請您跟我一同來試衣間。」

 

於是我就被店員拉進去試穿了。

 

他拿了好多套給我，而且都剛剛好合身。「您是要參加什麼活動嗎？」他問。我回答「我剛得到一個角色，下午要去跟導演見面。」他馬上從西裝海中拿出一套給我，「來，穿這套，不會太正式，也不會太休閒。我想，不必配領帶，那太過正式，你只需要穿得得體就好，不然反而會有些奇怪。」

 

於是我將那套麻色西裝穿上了身。沒穿過這樣西裝的我，覺得不是很自在。畢竟我很少穿西裝，T恤牛仔褲才是我。當我走出試衣間，馬上聽到John的讚賞聲。Karl在一旁比了個讚，而Zach則是微笑。

 

「真的不用打領帶嗎？」我有點擔心。

 

John搶答：「不用！這樣剛好！」打領帶在現在太正式了啦！

 

於是我像是吃了定心丸，「可是……這套西裝……」一定很貴。

 

雖然用我之前的存款付得起，但我還是個沒工作的小子，實在不想這樣奢侈。

 

「我已經付清了，親愛的，這是我送你的交往兩個月禮物。」後來才知道他其實把那幾百套的錢都付清了——當我回家看到John面對西裝店送來的堆積如山的盒子的無奈與無助的臉時，我瞬間明白了。

 

Karl馬上爆炸：「兩個月？你們交往兩個月？你送這個會讓人覺得Chris是小白臉！」

 

Zach冷靜地解釋：「我想不至於，因為Chris並非沒有工作。」

 

我很怕他們兩個公然對幹，馬上緩頰：「好了！不要吵了！我們先去吃個飯？否則等下會來不及？」雖然我才剛吃完墨西哥捲，但是他們的針鋒相對真是讓我肚子又餓了。

 

John都說我的胃是無底洞。

 

「別氣了，Karl，而且我今天早上想起一些事情，就當作是慶祝吧？」我又跟他撒嬌了。

 

Karl最拗不過我的撒嬌，我知道。所以我也知道我成功讓他暫時消氣了。

 

「你想起了什麼？」Zach問。不知道為什麼，我覺得他有些焦急。

 

而Karl銳利的眼神看向他。

 

「沒什麼，就是以前大學宿舍的事情。我常常跟John摔跤，這樣而已。」

 

Zach的眼睛笑了，啊！好帥。

 

「原來你喜歡摔跤？」

 

「也沒有啦……就好玩而已。大概。」我為什麼又要臉紅啊？

 

他摸摸我的背，我馬上感受到了Karl的殺氣。

 

「那就先謝謝你送我這套西裝……」為了避免無辜地人慘死，我走過去推Karl，把他推出門，「我們先去吃點東西吧？走吧走吧！」真是尷尬。

 

他們一定有什麼事情隱瞞我，我好想知道，可是他們一定都不會跟我說，我有預感。雖然憋著很不舒服，可是也沒辦法，何況下午還有重要的事情要去做，太讓人緊張了，所以我馬上就忘記了這件尷尬的插曲。


End file.
